


Iron Man and His Faithful Sidekick: Captain Stumpy Legs

by Scoobert0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Steve has competition, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony loves his puppy dog, cause I know I'm forgetting something important, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobert0/pseuds/Scoobert0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't sleep after returning from Afghanistan. Tony being Tony, comes up with an... unconventional solution. Owning a dog can't be that hard, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another new story, cause everything else is being stonewalled by my muse. :( Once again, I am a horrible person. Maybe once all my work stress gets resolved I'll actually be able to finish some stories finally.
> 
> This chapter is mostly some Pepper/Tony bro times and loosely follows a scene from IM1. You'll know which one when you get to it.

It started after Afghanistan. 

He’d gotten back to the states and realized that he couldn’t sleep without another living thing in the room with him. Rhodey had refused to leave his side during the short time he’d spent in the military hospital, so it took a few weeks of being alone to figure out what the issue was. He’d either lie awake or have violent nightmares every time he’d try to sleep. JARVIS tried every soothing technique available to him, until one night he’d softly played the sound of someone breathing. Tony had still jolted awake from a nightmare, but he had managed to sleep for most of the night before waking up. They kept doing it for another week, but it became less and less effective.

“Sir, might I suggest you ask Ms. Potts or Colonel Rhodes if they’d be willing to stay in the room with you while you sleep?” Suggested JARVIS one night after Tony had had yet another nightmare and was sitting in the workshop nursing a glass of scotch.

He didn’t answer right away, “I hate it when you’re right J. Rhodey is stuck on base training noobs till further notice… So I guess let me know the next time Pep comes by. Until then, have to bots set up a test area, I want to try out the jet boots.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later Pepper walked into the workshop with coffee and a package while he was putting the finishing touches on the right flight stabilizer.

“I’ve been buzzing you. Obie’s here,” she announced, coming in.

“Oh hey, it’s you. Perfect, I need to talk to you about something,” he said around the screwdriver he had in his mouth.

“Try saying that again, in English please. And I thought you said you were done making weapons,” she said, placing the items down after finding a clear spot on a work bench.

“I did. I am,” he replied, tossing the screwdriver on the table and closing the stabilizer’s braces over his arm, “This, is a flight stabilizer.”

He hit the ignition button and went flying back into a scrap pile.

“Oh my god!” Screamed Pepper.

“It’s ok. I’m ok,” he declared, slowly pulling himself up to his feel, “I meant for that to happen.”

“Are you ok?!” Pepper half shouted, rushing over to his side.

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Tony waved at her to make her back off. He moved over to the work bench and started taking off the stabilizer.

“So,” he started off, breaking the tense silence that had fallen between them, “I have something important to ask you.”

“And what ludicrous thing do you need me to get you now?” She asked, hovering next to him.

“Do, not get. I need you to spend the night. With me. Ideally for at least a week.”

“I’m sorry?” Came the shocked and indignant reply.

“I need you to spend the night. Like in my room,” he heard her heels clacking quickly and loudly a few steps before his cheek was stinging and his field of vision was suddenly forced to the side.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She yelled into his face. She raised her hand to slap him again.

“Ms. Potts,” JARVIS interrupted just in time, “You are misunderstanding the situation.”

“He’s asking me to sleep with him! Frankly, I’m insulted. I thought I made it very clear years ago that-“

“Ma'am,” The AI actually raised the volume of the speakers to cut her off, “You are misunderstanding Sir’s meaning. He is merely asking that you sleep in the same room as him. Nothing… Extracurricular, just sleeping.”

“Have I mentioned ‘ow’,” Tony spoke up, rubbing at his face, “You hit really hard, like abusively hard. I could sue you, you know.”

“You wouldn’t last five minutes without me,” replied Pepper easily, taking the distraction and run with it.

“Could too.”

“What’s your Social Security number?” She challenged.

He was silent for a moment, “Five.”

“You’re missing a few there.”

“I have you for the rest of them,” he said plainly.

She stood silently, watching him.

“Why do you need me to spend the night all of a sudden?” She asked seriously.

Tony was quiet for a few minutes, fiddling with spare parts and tools on the work bench. He always had to admire Pepper’s ability to put up with him, for the most part. After all the things he’d done to her over the years, she deserved the truth about this.

“I can’t sleep,” he finally said, turning to face her, “Since I got back. I’ve been lucky to catch 20 minute naps a couple times a day.”

“Oh Tony,” she sighed, approaching him again and wrapping her arms around him this time.

“I can’t sleep without someone else in the room,” he admitted into her shoulder, bringing his arms up to wrap around her back. It was as close he’d come to telling anyone that he hadn’t been alone in that cave. He had the feeling that Rhodey had somehow, instinctively or deductively, figured it out, but Tony had never said anything out loud before.

They stood embracing each other for several minutes.

“You realize, contrary to popular belief, that you are not my whole life. I have friends, a house of my own, a cat…”

“Lies, all of it,” he huffed, pulling away, albeit reluctantly.

Pepper smiled kindly at him, “I can stay a few days, but I have plans for the weekend-“

“But you’ll stay?” He cut her off a little too enthusiastically.

“Yes. We’ll have to move a couch into your room after Obi leaves,” she began, “JARVIS, where’s the most comfortable couch in the house located?”

“According to customer reviews, the couch located in the workshop is the most comfortable.”

“Alright, the second most comfortable then.”

“Hey, you have something against my couch?” Tony asked, mockingly offended.

“I know it smells like coffee, protein shakes, grease, and god only knows what else.”

“And your point is?”

“I’m not sleeping on that,” She stated with a glare.

“What? You don’t have to sleep on a couch! I can do that. I’ve slept on far worse, you know,” he protested.

“And you’ve just admitted to not being able to sleep. You need all the comfortable rest you can get, therefore, I will be more than fine sleeping on a couch,” reasoned Pepper.

“You know the bed is more than big enough.”

“And I know you are a cuddler who is automatically drawn to any kind of body heat when you’re asleep,” she teased, “And there will be enough talk if people find out I’m staying here, let alone what will happen to my credibility if they know we’re sharing a bed too. Enough people think you’re sleeping with me as it stands.”

“So you’re putting your public image before your comfort?”

“One of us has to.”

“Touché,” was his only response, “JARVIS, where’d you say that other couch was?”

“It is located in the home office upstairs, Sir.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Pepper said as she turned to head towards the door,

“Clean up a bit and come up to see Obi for a bit!” she called over her shoulder.

“Wait, gimme a second. Just wait!” He whined at her.

“I’m not your dog!” Was her response as she left the workshop.

And that’s when what could possibly be his craziest plan to date, which included the armor, started forming in his head.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not had the pleasure of adopting a dog yet, therefore I'm pretty sure this isn't how it actually works, so forgive me on that.

“Sir, I believe I have found an ideal candidate,” JARVIS announced while Tony was working on the armor’s breast plate.

“Put it up on a screen,” he responded, finishing up the last few solders. Setting the iron in the stand, he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Pepper had stayed for three days and he slept like he was in a coma. After a few good night’s sleep, going back to the nightmares, and thus the general lack of sleep, was hitting him hard. Which was why he’d taken what Pepper had said a little too seriously and made it JARVIS’ number one priority after Pepper left for New York.

Pushing off his stool, he made his way over to his computer station. Flopping down into the more comfortable chair, he just sat for a moment, debating whether or not the crick he’d get in his neck was work a 20 minute nap in the chair.

“Sir?” inquired JARVIS.

“Yeah, yeah,” murmured Tony. He leaned forward to look at the information JARVIS had put up.

The dog was a mutt. It looked like it had a German Sheppard’s body, a Pit Bull head, and a bit of this and that mixed in.

“And she first the requirements?” He asked, scrolling through the pictures the animal shelter had posted of her. There was no denying it, she was a cutie.

“The only one in the county, Sir.”

“Alright, I trust your judgment. We got an appointment to go see her?”

“This afternoon, if you’d like.”

“What time is it?” he asked with a yawn as he stretched, wincing at the pops from his back and shoulders.

“Current time is 11:23AM. The appointment is for 2:50PM. I have all the proper paperwork prepared and ready to fax, if you find her to your liking and want to bring her home today.”

“Alright. Call Happy, have him pick out something suitable for a dog to be in,” Tony pushed himself up and headed for the workshop door, “I’m gonna go head up and clean up. Tell Happy I want cheeseburgers.”

“Very well, Sir.”

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three hours later he was walking out of the house to where an empty handed Happy was waiting for him with the Rolls Royce.

“Where are my cheeseburgers? And the Rolls, really?” Tony asked.

“What did JARVIS mean by ‘bring a vehicle suitable for accommodating a dog’?” Happy shot back immediately.

“He meant exactly what he said. When doesn’t he? I thought we had a Land Rover or something.”

“You mean you’re actually getting a dog?” If Happy’s jaw was capable of touching the ground, Tony was pretty damn sure it would be. Regardless, he still opened the door for him as he continued gawking, “Have you ever even been able to take care of a plant? Does Pepper know about this?”

“Thanks for the support, Hap,” Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed the door from Happy’s lax hands, shutting it.

“So Pepper doesn’t know,” Happy carried on the conversation after he’d settled in the driver’s seat.

He sighed aggregately, “No, she doesn’t, and if she finds out before I know this is going to work, you’ll regret it.”

“Still not sleeping?”

The sudden subject change nearly threw him, “No- wait, she told you about that?!”

“Between you looking like shit, her suddenly not needing a ride home for a few nights and then you suddenly looked alright for a few days, I might have put two and two together,” Happy casually explained as they pulled out of the driveway.

“Well damn, Happy. Why do you always let me underestimate you like this? I feel insulted on your behalf.”

They were quiet for awhile as Happy drove and Tony played with his phone. They’d been driving for ten minutes when Happy spoke up again, “You know, I’ve been wanting to get a dog again. Used to have on when I was a kid.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony was genuinely interested.

“Yeah. Used to do everything with that dog. But then we had to give him away when we moved into an apartment.”

“So you’ll be my go to guy if I have any questions that JARVIS can’t find the answer to?” he asked coyly.

“No. I refuse to be a further party to this whole deal,” replied Happy, “You’ll be better off asking Pepper. If she’ll still talk to you after she finds out about all this.”

“She’s a cat person, you know that.”

“That is true,” Happy agreed, “So what breeder are we headed to?”

“Local shelter, not a breeder,” he answered. He saw Happy glance back at him in the rearview mirror with his eyebrows raised.

“You are just full of surprises today, sir.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Tony shot back, grinning big as he shut down the schematics for the armor on his phone.

About five minutes later, Happy pulled into the shelter parking lot. After getting out of the car, he made the chauffer come in with him. As they entered the building, the receptionist looked up at them, he eyes going wide.

“You’re Tony Stark. I mean, you’re actually Tony Stark,” She managed to stutter out, “We thought it was a prank or something!”

“It is I and I am here to see… Beatrice? I’m pretty sure that was her name.”

“Yes, of course. If you’ll follow me, we’ll go to one of our ‘get to know you’ rooms and someone will bring Beatrice out to meet you in a few minutes,” the girl said, leading them down a short hallway to a private room.

“So my name is Jamie, before I forget,” she told them, “Before we bring Beatrice in, do you have any questions about her?”

“This dog house broken?” Happy asked immediately.

“Yes. Have you even looked at her pound profile?” Jamie’s enthusiastic demeanor dimmed dramatically.

“Sorry, he just came along for company,” Tony apologized, shooting Happy a ‘stand-down’ glare, “And I’d just like to know why she is up for adoption. Was she just dropped off or was she abused? I’m also wondering if she’s afraid of loud noises at all because I have a workshop at home and there are loud noises, and there are loud noises occasionally.”

“I see. And excellent questions, not many people think ahead like that. She was rescued from an abusive home, but she hasn’t shown any signs of aggression of reluctance to be around people. We wouldn’t have put her up for adoption if that were the case. We have found she’s a little skittish around loud noises, but not anymore than an average dog.”

“Alright, good to know.”

The back door of the room opened up and a young man came in, followed by a shaggy brown and black dog. She tried hiding behind her handler, but her tail was wagging at top speed. Tony let himself smile broadly and crouched down as the handler unsnapped the leash.

“Hey there cutie,” he cooed, holding his hand out towards her. Beatrice approached him slowly and stopped a safe distance away before stretching her nose out to sniff at his fingertips. After a few seconds she licked hesitantly at the digits before taking a few steps closer and bumping her head against his hand. He scratched his fingers along her ears and the top of her head gently and she moved even closer.

Next to him, Happy slowly squatted down as well.

“She’s beautiful,” he commented as he offered his hand to Beatrice. The mutt sniffed him lightly before suddenly ramming into him and knocking him on his butt. She started wiggling, squirming and whining as she crawled all over him. Tony sat down all the way and laughed his ass off as his bodyguard was attacked by doggie kisses.

“Well somebody has an obvious favorite,” Jamie snickered.

Just then, a commotion came from the back of the shelter.

“You got this?” The handler asked Jamie after they exchanged a look.

“Yeah, go see if they need help,” she answered, forcing a pleasant grin for Tony and Happy’s sake.

As the kid opened the back door of the room, the noise increased exponentially. Something small bolted through the open door and went straight for Tony. It climbed up his legs and slammed into his chest, knocking him back. His face was then assaulted by wet licks on his face as the thing on his chest danced around.

“Mr. Stark!” Someone cried. Reaching up, he pushed the thing back and found himself looking at a narrow face with a narrow face with a lolling tongue and excited brown eyes. He cradled the dog in his lap as he sat up. The dog squirmed, trying to crawl back up his chest to lick his face some more.

“Are you alright Mr. Stark?” Jamie asked frantically, “I am so sorry. Here, let me-“ she reached for the dog in his lap.

“No, its fine,” he said quickly, scratching the dog behind its ears, “What kind of dog is this?”

It had short legs and a long thick body. Its ears were upright, its nose narrow and had a nub tail. Tan fur ran from the top of its head to its tail, while its underbelly was white.

“He’s a red and white Pembroke Corgi from what we can tell. Animal Control dropped him off last week. We were just coming back from a visit with the vet,” and older woman explained, entering the room, “he slipped his collar on the way back to the kennel.”

“What’s his name?” the corgi was now curled up in his lap as Tony petted him.

“Doesn’t have one as far as we know, he was found on the street and no one’s come to claim him, so he’s going up for adoption tomorrow. We’ve been calling him Yin, cause the strip on his forehead is curved just enough to make it look like a ying yang sign.”

Tony’s hand froze mid pat. The corgi twisted onto his back and started licking at his fingers.

“I’ll take him,” he announced, resuming petting the dog.

“Are- are you sure? What about” Jamie began.

“Happy’ll take Beatrice,” he cut the young lady short. Happy gave him a look, “What? I’ll pay for her. Besides, you were just saying you wanted a dog on the way over here. And she obviously likes you better.”

“Yeah, but-“ Happy tried to protest, but then Beatrice bumped his chin with her now, “You’re paying? Including supplies?”

“I’ll bump up your pay accordingly,” he answered promptly, squeezing each of the corgi’s feet as he spoke. The corgi just panted happily.

“Oh what the hell,” Happy acquiesced, gently wrapping an arm around Beatrice’s middle.

“Mr. Stark, are you sure about this? He still has a few more evaluations to pass and-”

“Yeah I’m sure. I’ll sign whatever you need me to for liability or whatever. I’ll even fund you for the next five years,” he proclaimed, irritation seeping into his tone. He stood up with the corgi in his arms. The dog twisted around until his paws were against his chest and his head was resting on his shoulder, “Let’s get this show on the road!” he demanded, heading towards the door.

“Mr. Stark, wait! You’re going to have to wait until we get the paper work put together,” Jamie protested.

“Well, how long is that going to take? I’m a busy man. Things to do, people to avoid.”

“Um, it should only take about half an hour to get the forms taken cares of.”

“Excellent!” Tony flashed the staff his biggest publicity smile.

“A-Alright, we’ll just be a-a bit then,” Jamie stuttered out, turning towards Happy she added, “If you like, Mr.…”

“Hogan,” Happy provided.

“Mr. Hogan, if you’d like to get the leash from Jasper here, you can bring Beatrice up to the front and sign her paperwork, since her’s is already ready to go.”

“Sounds good,” Happy got to his feet and accepted the leash from the handler, Jasper, who had brought Beatrice in, “Meet you out by the car, boss?”

Tony made an accepting noise and set the corgi down after they left the room. The only other person left in the room was the woman who had chased the corgi in.

“We’ll be fine, if you have other things to do…”

“Babs,” the woman introduced herself, “And its policy to not leave guests alone with the animals. It’s a liability thing.”

“Ah,” was all he said.

He silently watched the little stubby legged creature explore the room before coming back and lying across his feet. A lopsided grin stole across Tony’s face.

“You ever have a pet before?” Babs asked, watching him and the dog.

“Do robots count?” He joked, wiggling his feet and earning an irritated look from the dog lounging across them.

“No, Mr. Stark, robots don’t need to be fed, they don’t count.”

“Then no,” he admitted, “you seem like a pro, though. Any pointers and/or suggestions?”

“Well my first suggestion would be, if you’re getting this dog to impress someone, I’d leave right now if I were you. No animal deserves to be treated as an accessory,” she said blatantly, looking utterly unimpressed with him.

He couldn’t help but smile honestly at her, “I like you. Have I said that yet? And trust me, if I was doing this to impress someone, I’d have gotten a puppy from the top breeder in the world. I’m doing this for purely selfish reasons.”

Babs regarded him silently again, without the judgmental look this time, which made him feel increasingly uncomfortable. The corgi sat up, growling low in his throat as he watched Babs. Tony crouched down and ran a hand down his back, telling him to relax.

The woman seemed to make up her mind, whatever she’d been thinking, after that, “So you just need a companion dog, to help with the PTSD episodes.”

“I- what? I don’t have-“ he tried to protest, but the words died on his lips after seeing the withering glare she was giving him.

“Mr. Stark, I have met countless men and women coming back from over there, and whether they admit it or not, they are all looking for the same thing. I don’t know what happened to you, but same as with the rest of them, it was hell for you. Judging by the look of you, your problem is that you can’t sleep.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, “You’re a telepath, aren’t you.”

“No, Mr. Stark, just perceptive. I think this little guy is going to be a good fit for you,” she smiled in a way that was encouraging, but at the same time, intimidating.

“Um, thanks?” the corgi was now jumping up his leg, so he bent over and picked it up under his front legs and held him in front of him.

“Something I can do for you mister?”

The corgi wriggled in his grip, straining his neck forward with his tongue lapping furiously at air.

“Hey, I’m trying to reform here, no kissing within the first two hours of meeting someone new,” he explained, but brought the corgi close to rest against his chest and readjusted his grip, “But I guess I’ll make an exception for you,” he continued, allowing the corgi to assault his face with kisses. He could hear Babs laughing in the opposite corner.

A moment later the door opened and Jamie stuck her head in, “Mr. Star? The paper work is ready if you’d like to come out front and fill it out,” she informed him, “Babs, do you still have this little guy’s collar and leash?”

“I do,” Babs declared, walking forward and snapping a collar on around the corgi’s neck and looping the leash around Tony’s fingers, “You might want to look into getting a harness, he’s very keen on slipping collars.”

“Good to know,” Tony shifted his burden so he was only holding him up with one hand and offered the other to Babs, “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Babs.”

“The pleasure was all mine, against my better judgment, Mr. Stark,” she shook the offered hand firmly before turning and heading out the back door towards the kennel.

Turning, Tony set the corgi down and went to follow Jamie out to the front. At the counter there were several forms laid out and waiting. Jamie went behind the desk and set a pen on the counter for him. She started pointing out all the places he had to sign. The corgi sat at his feet, chewing on the leash all the while.

“Alright, let me just go over these quick, make sure everything is filled out,” Jamie took all the papers and began to scan over them, “Ok, looks good. All we need now is a Name.”

Tony looked down at the corgi, who looked right back up at him, “Yinsen. Y-i-n-s-e-n.”

“That’s a different kind of name,” Jamie commented as she filled it in, “Does it have any special meaning?”

“Was the name of a friend of mine. I kind of owe him my life,” he answered tightly.

“Well that’s very sweet. Alright then, everything is all set. The total adoption fee for both dogs is $150.”

Pulling out his wallet, he took out five bills and dropped them on the table, “Split the extra between you guys, get a nice lunch or something. Thanks for all the help!” He tugged on the corgi’s leash and headed to the doors. Walking out to the parking lot, he saw Happy waiting by the car with Beatrice.

“I can’t believe you,” was all Happy said to him as he opened the door for him as he approached.

“What?” he asked, truly perplexed by the greeting. He had to stop mid-step when the corgi started pulling back on the leash, “Hey, what’s the matter?”

Within a second, the dog slipped out of his collar. Tony shouted after him, but thankfully he only ran to the car and jumped in.

“What a little shit,” he huffed as he jogged up to the car after him.

“Kinda fitting,” Happy commented, obviously amused.

“Shut-up, no one asked you,” growled Tony, moving to get in the car.

Happy held up his hands in surrender before handing Beatrice’s leash to him. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Dogs in the back, boss,” Happy said simply and added, “I need to make a call to my landlord quick.”

“Fair enough,” Tony took the leash, “C’mon Bea, up you go, into the lap of luxury with you.”

He let Beatrice jump into the back before he slid in and shut the door. He leaned over and unsnapped the leash from her collar. She curled up by the far door in the foot well. The corgi had his front paws on the opposite door with his nose pressed against the window. He looked back over his should at Tony.

“Get over here, you stubby legged miscreant,” he patted his lap and the dog jumped over excitedly, dancing across his thighs in excitement.

“Hey, settle, we have to discuss something rather serious,” he put a hand over the corgi’s butt and pushed it down so he was seated facing him, “Now,” he touched the dog’s nose with his finger tip, “you have a pretty big role to fill, with your namesake and all. I don’t expect you to be able to do everything he did. That’d be ridiculous, you don’t have opposable thumbs. Regardless, you have responsibilities now. Got it Yinsen?”

Yinsen licked his fingers before going to the window again.

“Good talk,” he stated sarcastically. Taking his phone out, he looked up the best pet store in Malibu. As he searched, Happy got in behind the wheel.

“You owe me $200 extra every month, plus that raise,” he growled, clearly annoyed.

“Why’s that?” Tony asked, only half interested as he read a review on a pet shop.

“My landlord wants $200 extra a month for having a dog,” Happy started the car, maybe a little more aggressively than necessary.

“I got ya covered; quit it with the grumpy act already. Here, let’s do some retail therapy,” he shoved his phone in Happy’s face. The driver pulled the phone back so he could get a clear view of the screen.

“You’re still picking up the tab,” Happy told him, putting the car into drive.

“I’ve gotta be good for something these days, don’t I?” Tony sat back in his seat, turning slightly to watch Yinsen be excited over passing cars and pedestrians. A content and easy smile crept up on his face. This whole dog owning deal was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just a little back story to set everything up. There will be 2 chapters of getting acquainted with Tony's pup before we skip ahead to team time territory. :3


End file.
